Dear Nick
by stokesgirl
Summary: May contain *spoilers*. It just irritates me when Grissom will tell everyone else how he feels, but for some reason he won't to Nick. So this is what I think Grissom should say to Nick. This is my first fan fic so please be kind and please review.


One shot story

Summary: It has always bothered me that Grissom won't tell Nick how he feels. He has always rode Nick hard as a CSI, but I'm still waiting for Grissom to say something nice to Nick. Like telling Warrick, he's the rock. Anyways, I know what I'd like to hear Grissom say so this is it.

This is my first fan fic so please be nice. I'd love it if you'd review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters.

Dear Nick

Nick closes his locker door, grabs his bag and starts to head out of the lab. An end to another long shift.

He still can't believe all the changes that have happened in the last year. I've lost my best friend, my brother, to the Undersheriff. I still, sometimes, can't believe it. Sara left without ever saying good-bye and that still upsets me. Even if she did come back after hearing about Warrick, she still hasn't said any good-bye and now, and now, Grissom has left. Has left with just a good-bye and said it was a pleasure to work with me. He remembers back a few years, when Grissom said when he leaves CSI, he'll be a ghost. He'll just leave and he has, so Nick really isn't surprised. He really thought Grissom would say something more to him than just good-bye and it's been a pleasure working with him.

Nick walks past the receptionist desk and is so lost in thought that he doesn't hear Judy calling him. "Nick," Judy says, voice getting louder, Nick!" Nick startles out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry Judy. My mind was somewhere else. What can I help you with?"

Judy responds, "that's ok, no need to apologize. I have an envelope here addressed to you. I was instructed to give it to you at the end of your shift today."

"Instructed? Who instructed you to do that?" Nick asks.

"I'm sorry, Nick," Judy says, "but the person said I couldn't tell you. What's inside the envelope would explain everything."

Nick looks at the envelope, printed label, so no handwriting to recognize. He looks up at Judy and says, "thanks Judy, I'll look at it when I get home."

"Well then, you have a good morning Nick," Judy says.

Nick smiles and says, "Thanks Judy, you too." With that Nick leaves the lab and heads to his SUV.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

He heads home wondering what could be in the envelope. He decides to stop and pick something up to eat. He arrives home and eats the breakfast bagel he picked up and drinks some orange juice.

Afterwards, he sits down in his living room and looks at the envelope. Well, no time like the present, he thinks. He uses an envelope opener to open it, just in case it could be pertaining to a case or something. Inside he finds a handwritten letter. That's strange he thinks, but begins to read...

_Nick,_

_I don't want you to think that my "good-bye and nice working with you" was to be meant as being cold or unfeeling, that I don't think that much of you or anything like that. As you know I'm a man who's not good at always expressing how I feel or what I think about someone. So really, this letter should not come as any surprise to you. It's easier for me to express myself in writing and with everything that has happened in the last year, I hope you'll understand why I'm writing this to you._

_We have all lost so much this past year. Sara left the team and Vegas and Warrick was murdered. I know the pain and anguish you're going through losing Warrick. I know he was your best friend, really more like your brother. I know how much you'll miss him, but always keep in your heart and he'll always be with you. That is what I'm going to do._

_At some point in a man's life, he has to start and wonder what he's doing or where's he going. After Warrick's murder, I started doing just that. I felt that it was time for me to move on. I'm left without any students to teach. All of you have learned so much, that I feel confident moving on. You might thinking, well about Riley, she's new, you could teach her? That maybe true, but I think it's time you and Catherine start teaching. You have so much to offer any new CSI that comes along and you will teach them everything they need to know, because you are one of the best CSI's I've had the pleasure of working with. I like to think I had something to do with that,..._

Nick thinks, yeah Griss you did.

_but you did most of the work yourself. What I see when I look at you, is a man who came to Vegas a little naïve and worrying about seeking approval from his superiors, to a man who has matured over the years and only looks for that approval within himself. _

_I know I rode you hard Nick, but I knew, if I did, you would become one of the best CSI's in the country, and you have succeeded my expectations. _

_With all that has happened, I can't help but think about your abduction. When I got the call from Brass that you were taken from a scene, it felt like my world came crashing down. I was determined to find you and I wouldn't stop until I did. _

_As you know, we were able to watch you lying that box and it was gut wrenching to see you have to go through that. That was one of the first times in my life I have felt so helpless. I watched as you left messages to the people you love, saying good-bye. Even though we retrieved that cassette, I have never allowed anyone, to listen to the side of the cassette you recorded your messages. However, since I can read lips I know what your message was to me. I want to make sure that you know that you have NEVER disappointed me, Nick. I really don't think you can. You have never done anything to make me disappointed, just the opposite, I'm extremely proud of you. Proud of everything you have accomplished._

_I had my doubts that you wouldn't come back after your leave of absence, but the fact that you did, shows just what type of a man you really are. What you went through is one of the worst things anybody could go through. You survived and survived longer than most people would have. I don't think you realize just how brave you were then and how brave you really are. It took a strong, brave person to live through that. _

_You are a very determined person, you will do whatever it takes to solve the case. If you want an example of that, look at the Cassie McBride case. Sara told me what happened during that case, that you were the only one who really believed she was still alive. You were the only to believe that Cassie was leaving a trail. It's that determination that found her, alive! I truly believe that if you were not the lead on that case, Cassie may never have been found or, at least, found alive. You should feel good about that._

_Now you have lost your best friend, your brother and I don't want you to lose what you have gain. Don't get discourage because of what happened to Warrick. I've been watching you since his death and I believe that you are thinking about leaving the profession. Don't! Those victims and future victims need you, Nick. They need you to bring the justice the so rightly deserve._

_I want you to know that you have been like a son to me and I have been truly honored to have been your boss, to have worked with you and to have had you in my life. _

_I'm also asking you to look after Catherine for me. Be her right hand, her strength, her rock. Yes, Warrick was my rock, but I know you'll be Catherine's. As far as you, I've always considered you the "soul" of my team. Everyone could depend on you and you have never let any of us down. Oh and before I forget, keep an eye on Greg. He needs someone to look up to and that should be you. Though I think he already does. Teach him, Nicky, teach him everything he needs to know. With you looking out for them, I know I don't have to worry about them._

_Do you know what I see in your future? I see you running this lab, or any lab, someday. You are not only a team player, but someone you is able to rally the troops and get things done. You have shown respect to others and have commanded it from them too. You have earned everyone's respect in this lab._

_I want you to know you will be in my thoughts often and I will see you again. I hope you know that if you need ANYTHING, don't ever hesitate to come to me. I know that you and Warrick had a bond that even death can't break and I like to think that we have that same kind of bond._

_I do wish you happiness and luck with every aspect of your life, Nick. If there is anyone that deserves it the most, that would be you._

_Until we meet again..._

_Grissom_

Nick puts the letter back in the folder, gets up and puts it in a box of keepsakes. He puts it right next to the handmade card that Cassie gave him. Nick can't help, but smile and thinks how much he will miss Grissom and realizes just how much Griss did mean to him. He thinks, until we meet again, yeah Grissom, until we meet again.


End file.
